Excesos
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Porque todo el mundo tiene tentaciones, porque todo el mundo vive de excesos y Arthur no es diferente.


**Advertencias: No llega a ser lemon, es muy suave pero por si acaso. Ooc aun que he intentando mantener las esencia.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Llevaba mucho tiempo sin subir nada de ellos, esto lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante así que he decidido subirlo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Excesos**

Miro tu cuerpo; me seduce tanto como tus ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad de mi calabozo. Muerdo mi labio inconsciente, intentando arrebatarme las ganas insanas que me tientan a tomarte de una forma indigna. Aunque quizás tú también lo desees, incluso más que yo.

Mis manos agarran los hierros despellejados por el oxido, la única barrera que te aleja de mí, el único impedimento inútil que intenta acercarme a la cordura. Pero no quiero, me niego. Que baje Dios y te mire, entonces comprenderá estas ganas enfermas de ver tu piel oliva llena de las marcas audaces de mis colmillos intentando traspasarte; llegar a tu sangre, a tus huesos, a cada molécula de tu anatomía ya poseída por mí, ya mía.

Tu cabello cubre la mitad de tu rostro, ese rostro aniñado, bien definido y poseedor de ese verde tan distinto al mío. Tu verde es puro, es un brote de hierba fresca creciendo cuando aún aúlla el rocío, y ese color me calcina… Porque daría lo que fuera por ver tus pupilas dilatadas y ese verdor camuflado por un sentimiento que te has negado a mostrarme.

Sé que has oído el chirrido de la puerta, he escuchado ese bufido de disconformidad que siempre sueltas antes de que te pegue una paliza e intentes resistirte ante lo inevitable, mi santa voluntad. Pero esta vez no, esta vez quiero algo que me he negado desde que te vi. No vomitaré estas terribles ganas de comerte entero. Lo necesito para sobrevivir Antonio,¿lo entiendes?

Mi pie te aplasta el pecho, ahí donde yace ese rosario de oro que crea un magnifico contraste con el tono bronceado de tu piel, te lo arrancaré con los dientes. Río ante mi ocurrencia, no es lo único que te voy a arrancar a dentelladas viejo amigo.

Tu brazos cuelgan sobre tu cabeza, miro tus manos apretadas, tus nudillos ya son completamente blancos. ¿Quieres pegarme? Oh sí, lo veo en tus ojos que ahora me miran de esa manera que hace hervir mi bajo vientre. Te pego una patada en la boca, no quiero esa mirada que me recrimina, que me reta. Hoy solo quiero una cosa, y si tú no me das lo que me gusta te daré lo que mereces.

Aparto tus piernas y me pongo en medio, de ese modo no podrás tocarme, agarró tu cara entre mis hábiles dedos y veo la sangre caer por tu mentón desde la comisura de tus labios, lambo esa zona, pero no es su sabor lo que me hace perder la cabeza con cada lamida, es la textura de tus labios que empieza a congestionar mis latidos. Mi mano agarra tu muslo, lo acaricia con el pulgar, puedo sentir tu calor através de la tela. Mi querido Antonio, esta vez cederé ante mis impulsos. Arderé en el infierno.

Te remueves inquieto, mis roces ya no te resultan normales, ya no son tan castos y eso te incomoda. Aunque tus posibilidades se vean reducidas aún no te rindes, te remueves, me gritas y no sabes que eso me motiva más. Me enciende, me abrasa las entrañas, estoy apunto de quemarme vivo con esos roces involuntarios de tus caderas. Porque te deseo, es un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable. Tengo la escena en mi cabeza de todo lo que te haré, aunque aún no sepa como acaba.

Toco tu torso, me detengo a lamer tus pezones; aún sabes a sal, a mar. Me maldices, pero no distingo las palabras porque ahora solo son polvo, todo a mi alrededor lo es menos tú. Las emociones empiezan a desvanecerse, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que "amor" es una palabra que nunca aprenderé.

El calabozo ahora parece más oscuro, apenas siento tu respiración, solo oigo la mía incontrolada, incapaz de regir correctamente. Como si estuviera en medio de un paro cardiaco.

Abro tus piernas dispuesto a hacerte mío, y me adentro en ti. Oigo tu grito retumbar contra las paredes de madera creando un eco ensordecedor. Sonrío.

Me muevo enloquecido, corroído por un veneno mortal que me obliga a poseerte sin tener en cuenta tu propio placer, pero amigo mío solo somos dos enemigos buscando la yugular del otro. No hay florituras solo hay poder. Y con cada embestida siento que llego un poco más alto, con tus roncos gemidos que intentan acallarse contra mi pecho sudoroso, siento que ambos acabaremos en el lugar propicio algún día.

Cuando mis ojos ya no ven y parecen cubiertos de estrellas sé que he culminado en tu interior, tu cuerpo parece relajarse hasta que vuelvo a moverme insatisfecho. ¿No te lo he dicho Antonio? Tu cuerpo me gusta en exceso.


End file.
